


Not What They Expected

by chubbidot



Series: This Was Supposed To Just Be A Smutty One Shot [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adopted Peridot, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Chubby peridot, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Peridot, Depression, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insomnia, Insomniac Peridot, Lapis Lazuli Has Anger Issues, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Past Jasper/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Past Jasper/Peridot - Freeform, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Peridot Has An Anxiety Disorder (Steven Universe), Peridot Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Peridot Has a Praise Kink, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sequel, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sex Work, Sex Worker Lapis Lazuli, Shameless Smut, Sleep Deprivation, Smoker Peridot, Smoking, Smut, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Weight Issues, dom!Peridot, switch!Lapis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbidot/pseuds/chubbidot
Summary: Peridot had never been to a sex worker before, Amethyst convinced her it was a good idea.(AKA these two idiots need therapy, but a shoulder to cry on is at least a step in the right direction)Continuation of "A Special Request" because I accidentally got invested in the characters and decided I wanted to write more about them.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Series: This Was Supposed To Just Be A Smutty One Shot [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011669
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Peridot picked her phone up off of her dresser to check it after it buzzed. It buzzed two more times in her hand before she had a chance to unlock it.

(12:03 am) **Amy** : yo nerd

(12:03 am) **Amy** : the hell did you do to lazuli?

(12:03 am) **Amy** : i think shes broken

Peridot frowned at the screen and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. She had been hoping to get Lazuli’s phone number, so news about having supposedly “broken” her was a little unsettling.

(12:04 am) **Dot** : I sure hope not. What gives you the idea that I did?

(12:05 am) **Amy** : THIS [image attachment]

Peridot clicked on the image and smiled when it loaded to reveal a picture of a slip of paper with a phone number written on it and a small heart drawn in the corner.

(12:07 am) **Dot** : That means she’s broken?

(12:07 am) **Amy** : YES!!!

(12:07 am) **Amy** : i cant believe you actually went to see her

(12:07 am) **Amy** : you know i was kidding about her being gentle right?

(12:08 am) **Amy** : although i guess you figured that out ;)

(12:08 am) **Dot** : Sure. Well, I’m glad I saw her. Thanks for the number, Ames.

(12:09 am) **Amy** : thats it???

(12:09 am) **Amy** : where are my juicy details?????

(12:10 am) **Dot** : You aren’t getting any “juicy details”. It’s none of your business.

(12:10 am) **Amy** : laaaaaaaaame

(12:10 am) **Dot** : Good night Amy.

Peridot scrolled back up to look at the phone number for a few seconds, quickly memorizing it and switching over to her contacts. She inputted the new number and typed out a message.

(draft) **Dot** : Hey, this is Peridot. From earlier today. Amethyst finally gave me your number. You’ve probably already gone to bed, but I figured I’d go ahead and text you so you had my number anyway.

She stared down at the unsent text for a moment before backspacing the entire thing and starting again.

(draft) **Dot** : Hey, Lazuli. Guess who?

She groaned and backspaced that message almost instantly.

(draft) **Dot** : Hi! It’s Peridot. Is this Lazuli? I hope I have the right number.

Peridot shook her head and deleted the text again. She tried several more times before finally making up her mind and hitting send.

(12:21 am) **Dot** : Amethyst says I broke you?

Peridot slapped her palm to her face and dropped her phone beside her on the mattress. Why the hell had she sent that? That was the stupidest thing to say. She didn’t even say it was from her. She’d be lucky if Lazuli dignified that text with a response if she didn’t just go ahead and block her number on the spot. 

She took off her glasses and smacked her forehead mumbling to herself over and over, “Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. That was so stupid.”

She curled up on her side facing away from her phone and sighed. Maybe she would be able to get to sleep and just deal with her embarrassment in the morning. It had been an unbelievably long day. Just as Peridot was closing her eyes to try to settle down and sleep her phone buzzed behind her. She shot up in bed and unlocked her phone right away.

(12:25 am) **Laz** : she’s just grumpy because I said the number was for you, not her.

Peridot stared down at her phone with wide eyes and typed out a response as a smile broke out on her face.

(12:25 am) **Dot** : Oh no! Is there any other competition I should be worried about?

(12:26 am) **Laz** : her and half the adult population of this town and the next one over. other than that I think you’re good.

(12:26 am) **Dot** : I see. You’re a hot commodity then. Not that I’m surprised.

(12:26 am) **Laz** : what can I say? lots of people out there are looking for a good time.

(12:26 am) **Dot** : Speaking of a good time…

(12:26 am) **Laz** : need a pick me up already?

(12:27 am) **Dot** : What?

(12:27 am) **Laz** : nothing. what’d you want to say?

(12:27 am) **Dot** : Oh, right.

(12:28 am) **Dot** : Amethyst just said something kind of interesting earlier. I want to start by saying, I had a really great time so please don’t think I’m complaining but… apparently you’re not actually the most well known for being gentle?

Peridot frowned as Lazuli typed and typed and typed…

(12:30 am) **Laz** : no?

Peridot gaped at the simple one word text. That was it? Typing for 2 minutes straight and that was all she’d written? She shook her head and sighed, typing up another response.

(12:30 am) **Dot** : Yeah. Apparently, she wasn’t really expecting me to go.

(12:30 am) **Laz** : well I’m glad you did.

(12:31 am) **Dot** : Me too.

(12:31 am) **Laz** : so are you busy?

(12:31 am) **Dot** : Right now?

(12:31 am) **Laz** : yup

(12:31 am) **Dot** : I guess not. Why?

(12:32 am) **Laz** : busy in the morning?

(12:32 am) **Dot** : No. I don’t work weekends.

(12:32 am) **Laz** : fantastic. can I come over?

(12:33 am) **Dot** : What??

(12:33 am) **Laz** : can I come over? so we can, yknow, have sex? been kind of waiting for it all day.

(12:33 am) **Dot** : Are you being serious?

(12:33 am) **Laz** : of course. is that a problem?

(12:33 am) **Dot** : It’s the middle of the night, Lazuli!

(12:34 am) **Laz** : yes it is.

Peridot hesitated for a moment, toying with the idea of having a woman she’d just met today over at her house. Having a woman she’d just met today over at her house _to have sex_. The thought of seeing Lazuli again, of _touching_ Lazuli again, caused something to stir in her gut. She groaned and typed out her address, sending it to the other girl. She waited a moment before sending a second text.

(12:36 am) **Dot** : How long will it take you to get here?

(12:36 am) **Laz** : 20 minutes. 30 tops.

(12:36 am) **Laz** : see you soon ;)

Peridot set her phone down and ran a hand through her hair. She was really doing this. She was really inviting a stranger over to her house in the middle of the night _to have sex_! She grumbled and stood up from bed, picking up a t-shirt and jeans to change into. She ran her fingers through her hair and put her glasses back on, better to be presentable when Lazuli got here. She decided to pass time by wandering around her small house, tidying up the living room and straightening out her bedroom. She stored her limited edition Camp Pining Hearts figurines in her closet and picked her dirty clothes up off the floor.

Once she had finished cleaning, she took her phone back out to check the time. It had been 25 minutes since Lazuli had last texted her, so she should have been arriving soon. Peridot went back into the living room and settled down on her couch to wait. She drummed her fingers on her knees nervously and tried to keep from staring at the door. She told herself that she wouldn’t answer the door too quickly when Lazuli showed up. She had to act like a normal, relaxed person. This was her own home, not some random brothel, there was no excuse for her to be anxious. Unfortunately for her, she forgot her plan entirely once the doorbell buzzed. She hopped up and rushed over to the door, flinging it open and coming face to face with Lazuli dressed in a long trench coat.

Lazuli smirked down at her, “And here I thought you’d be hesitant.”

Peridot blushed and stepped out of the doorway, gesturing for the taller girl to come inside, “C-Come in.”

Lazuli waltzed past her and did a quick scan of the living room, “So… where’s your bedroom?”

“Oh! Of course!” Peridot shut the door a little too loudly and scurried down the hall, “It’s right down here.”

Lazuli smiled and followed the blonde to her room. She closed the door behind her as Peridot turned around. Their eyes met and Lazuli’s smile turned mischievous before she undid her trenchcoat and let it fall to the floor around her feet, exposing her still bandaged shoulder and leaving her in only a black lacy bra and matching panties. Peridot blushed furiously and looked away.

Lazuli laughed a little, “You’re allowed to look, Peri. It’s alright.”

Peridot hesitated before turning to look at her again. Her eyes scanned up and down the blue haired girl’s body, “I… feel overdressed.”

Lazuli smiled and took a step forward, “Well that’s an easy fix.”

Peridot felt her blush deepen as Lazuli approached her. She removed the short girl's glasses and placed her hands on the hem of her shirt.

“Is this okay?”

Peridot nodded vigorously.

Lazuli pulled Peridot’s shirt up, taking her time to drink in the details of her body she didn’t have the time to look at before. The way her soft waist dipped inward, emphasizing her hourglass figure, her wide hips looking a little uncomfortable as they were squeezed into jeans that were maybe one size too small, the pudge that spilled a little over the waistband of said tight jeans, a few small scars on both her sides, likely from childhood roughhousing, subtle stretch marks on her lower stomach, and the faint hickeys left on her chest and lower neck that filled Lazuli with a sense of accomplishment.

“Um… Lazuli?”

The older girl blinked in surprise, being brought back to reality. She realized she had stopped moving and was just staring at Peridot’s body.

“You’ve, uh, you’ve been covering my face for a little while now, Laz.”

Lazuli hurried to finish taking off Peridot’s shirt, “Sorry about that.” She smiled cooly, “I was just admiring how beautiful you are.”

Peridot tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shifted on her feet awkwardly, “Thanks…”

“I told you last time, you don’t have to say thank you every time I give you a compliment. If you did, we’d be here all night. You don’t have to call me Lazuli either.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peridot’s still red cheek, “That’s more of a stage name than anything else, like Amethyst. You can call me Lapis.”

“I… okay. S-So what now?”

Lapis placed a gentle hand on Peridot’s shoulder, “You better not tell me you’ve never done this before either. I didn’t peg you as the ‘spontaneously lose my v-card to a hooker’ type.”

Peridot shook her head, “No! Of course not! I’m just… it’s been a while…”

“That’s fine, Peri. We’re gonna be gentle, remember? I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

Peridot sighed and grabbed Lapis’s shoulders, forcing her to lean down. She shut her eyes tightly and stood on her tiptoes to press a rough kiss to Lapis’s lips. Lapis tensed up and froze for a moment, Peridot’s lips on hers trying desperately to get her to reciprocate. Lapis pushed Peridot away and reached a hand up to touch her bandaged shoulder, wincing at the pain. She frowned at the blonde girl who looked like she was feeling an unfortunate mixture of mortification, confusion, and fear.

Peridot stumbled backward and ran into her bed as Lapis glared at her, “I… I thought…”

Some of the anger faded from Lapis’s eyes when she noticed how scared the younger girl was. She spoke in a slow, purposeful voice, “We’re going to do this gently, Peridot. I don’t have a problem with you taking the lead if you want to, I’m not working right now, but don’t you dare try to man handle me. Do you understand?”

Peridot nodded meekly, “I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

Lapis sighed, “It’s alright. I know you didn’t.” She took a step towards Peridot, “Let’s keep going, okay?”

Peridot straightened up and moved to meet Lapis, “Okay.”

Lapis leaned down and kissed the short girl slowly and softly. She ran her fingers through unkempt blonde hair, massaging Peridot’s scalp carefully. Peridot moaned and broke the kiss to lean into Lapis’s touch. She wore a small smile as Lapis walked her over to sit on the bed, keeping her hands where they were.

“That’s better, darling… Just relax…”

Peridot sighed contentedly and reached up to put a hand on Lapis’s arm, “Lazu- Lapis… That feels so good…”

Lapis guided Peridot up to lay in bed before she withdrew her hands. The chubby girl whimpered and opened her eyes when the sensation stopped. Lapis slid her hands down over Peridot’s soft body and to the waistband of her jeans. She looked up at Peridot, waiting for approval before going any further. The blonde swallowed nervously and nodded. 

Deft fingers undid the button of her jeans and slid them down her slightly thick thighs. Lapis pulled off her jeans, her boxers following almost immediately after. She leaned back over the short girl and tugged on her sports bra, signally for Peridot to raise her arms and sit up so she could take that off as well.

Lapis smiled down at the nude girl beneath her and reached down to cup her ample breasts, “These are really nice, Peri.”

She brushed her palms over Peridot’s nipples, causing her to shudder and let out a small squeak. Lapis leaned down and kissed her, finding a steady rhythm with the other girl’s parted lips. Peridot slowly pushed her tongue past Lapis’s lips and started to explore her mouth, growing more confident with her movements when there was no protest. She slid her hands over the tanned girl’s slim, toned waist and to the clasp of her bra. She undid the bra rather quickly, letting it fall onto her, and shifted her hands to Lapis’s front to grope her small breasts. Lapis moaned into the kiss as Peridot touched her. 

She pulled back from the kiss and leaned her forehead against the blonde’s, breathing heavily as she moved her hands away from Peridot’s chest, “That feels great… You’re amazing… I-I’ve never met anyone like you…” She bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly, holding back another moan when Peridot directed her attention to Lapis’s nipples.

Peridot smiled to herself as she continued to pleasure Lapis. She sat up slowly, carefully pushing the blue haired girl up with her. She took one hand away to move the bra out of the way when she brought her lips to Lapis’s neck and started kissing and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Lapis let out a whine before placing a hand on Peridot’s shoulder and pushing back slightly. 

Peridot pulled away and stopped moving her hand, “Something wrong?”

Lapis pressed a quick peck to the blonde’s forehead, “Nothing major. This is good. You just… can’t leave any marks. No hickeys or anything. Gets hard enough covering up the ones from customers.”

Peridot nodded, “I’ll be careful.”

Peridot moved her hands to Lapis’s waist and flipped them around so she could lay the older girl down and straddle her.

Lapis smirked up at her, “You’re a dominant girl, huh? I suppose I should thank you for letting me take care of you last time.”

Peridot smiled down at her warmly, “We all need to be taken care of sometimes.”

Lapis reached up and cupped Peridot’s cheek, drawing her into a soft kiss. Peridot put one hand back on Lapis’s chest and brought the other one up to mirror the taller girl by cupping her cheek. They stayed together, kissing slowly until they needed to break away and breathe. Peridot kissed down Lapis’s jaw, neck, and chest, pausing once she reached a pert nipple she could lick and suck on. She used one hand and her mouth to stimulate Lapis’s breasts, reducing the older girl to a moaning, panting mess. Her other hand glided down, unnoticed, to the space between Lapis’s legs. She grazed her teeth against Lapis’s nipple as she slipped her fingers into her panties and started to stroke her entrance. Lapis gasped sharply at the dual sensation and bucked her hips against Peridot’s hand. The short girl chuckled softly, causing the warm air in her mouth to vibrate pleasurably on Lapis’s nipple. The blue haired girl moaned again and fisted one hand in Peridot’s hair.

“P-Peri! That… that’s good. You’re doing- _ha_ you’re doing so well…”

Peridot hummed in acknowledgment of the praise, knowing the feeling would drive the older girl crazy. She slipped two fingers into Lapis with ease and brought her thumb up to circle her clit. Lapis squirmed and whimpered as Peridot teased her, building her arousal slowly and methodically. Once she was gasping and keening under Peridot’s touch, the blonde girl finally sped up her thrusting and started applying more pressure with her thumb. She pulled away from Lapis’s breast, leaving one last kiss on the supple mound before lifting her head so she could watch Lapis’s face. Her bright blue eyes were screwed shut as she continued to moan and rut against Peridot’s hand. She watched as the girl gasped and tightened her grip on Peridot’s hair. 

“Peridot!” 

Lapis climaxed hard and Peridot helped her draw it out until she was babbling incoherently and relaxed back on the bed. Peridot could hear her name being repeated occasionally, but the rest of Lapis’s slurred speech was unintelligible. She smiled at the exhausted girl and cuddled up beside her, bringing her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean. 

After several seconds of heavy breathing, Lapis turned on her side and clung to Peridot’s pudgy form, “Thank you, Peri…”

Peridot raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to look down at the girl, “For what?”

“For being gentle.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peridot watched the blue haired girl sleeping on her chest for a much longer amount of time than she would probably ever admit. Yesterday had definitely been a very odd day. She had convinced herself that morning to finally check out the brothel her friend worked in after more than a week of mental back and forth with herself. She planned to drop by after work, scope the place out,  _ maybe _ ask about the mysterious girl Amy had told her to go to, and then leave. However, in an unexpected turn of events, Peridot’s asking about Lazuli had been misinterpreted by the woman at the front desk, who she later found out was named Pearl, as her wanting to see the other girl. Although, in hindsight, she probably should have realized something was off when they asked about her last STD test and if there were any sexual partners she had been with since. She had been relieved to hear that Lazuli was, in fact, busy at the moment, but her anxiety returned almost right away when Pearl assured her that the employee would be ready in 10 minutes and that Peridot was more than welcome to wait. Eventually, she found herself going with the flow of the situation, something she hadn’t let herself in years and, consequently, having a much better time than she had originally anticipated. Her first encounter with Lazuli had ended with an offer to meet later and Peridot, in the giddy aftermath of what was definitely the best orgasm of her entire life, had agreed. That agreement was what ended up landing Peridot in her current situation, lying naked in bed with one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen and had also just so happened to have met less than 12 hours earlier.

Lapis was snoring loudly, obviously knocked out cold, and Peridot suspected that, while their encounters had been tiring, she was not the main cause of the taller girl’s exhaustion. She wasn’t entirely convinced that Lapis’s work was the only other cause either. She took her time combing her fingers through the tan girl’s mussed up hair, straightening it out and carefully untangling all the knots she came across. After what felt like an eternity of just laying around, Peridot finally picked up her phone, turned the brightness all the way down, and started to scroll through her Twitter feed. She stayed on her phone until sunbeams started to filter through her window and the morning birds began to sing, causing the girl on her chest to stir. Lapis rubbed her eyes sleepily and sat up to stretch, wincing, no doubt from the amount of soreness her job likely resulted in. Peridot watched as it slowly dawned on the older girl that she wasn’t in her own bedroom, the events of the night before shifting into place in her mind.

Lapis looked down at the blonde, “Peridot…?”

Peridot smirked and propped herself up slightly with her elbows behind her, “In the flesh. How do you feel?”

Lapis sighed and looked away, “I thought yesterday was a dream…”

Peridot frowned and sat up properly, “Oh. Do you want to go home? I can give you a ride if you need it.”

She shook her head, “No, no, it’s not that. I just…” She looked up at the blonde, “You seemed too good to be true.”

Peridot blushed, “We’re just sitting in bed together, Lapis. You don’t have to keep praising me.”

“I’m being serious. I... “ She frowned, “I should probably be honest with you. About my intentions or whatever.”

Peridot raised an eyebrow.

Lapis sighed, “I don’t want to lead you on, you don’t deserve that, so I need you to know that I’m not looking for an actual relationship with you. I want someone to have sex with who wants to do it without all the scratching and biting and choking and… I just want to feel good, and I want to make you feel good.”

Peridot nodded slowly, “I think I understand.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Well… Can we still cuddle after?”

Lapis snorted, “Yeah. Yeah, we can still cuddle.”

Peridot smiled, “Sounds good to me.”

Lapis laughed softly and laid her head back down on the chubby girl’s chest, facing away from her, “You’re very interesting, Peridot.”

“Am I?”

She nodded, “You are.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Lapis hummed, pretending to think for a moment, “Care to tell me why you were so good in bed last night when you said you were out of practice?”

Peridot scoffed, “I never said I was out of practice. I just said it had been a while. That doesn’t mean I forgot  _ everything _ I was doing.”

Lapis traced a finger over Peridot’s belly, “Why do you seem so nervous all the time?”

“Are we playing 20 questions now?”

“Do you want to?”

“It feels a little soon for that.”

“I’m pretty sure people play it on first dates.”

“We haven’t had a first date.”

“We’ve been to home base and back twice.”

“Still haven’t had a date.”

Lapis sighed and spread her hand out on the younger girl’s stomach, “And to think, I was ready to be the mysterious one here.”

Peridot threaded her fingers through Lapis’s hair, “There’s nothing mysterious about me, Lapis.”

Lapis turned to look up at her, “I beg to differ.”

She shrugged, “Begging only gets you anywhere with me when we’re actually having sex.”

Lapis’s eyes widened, “Did you just…” She squinted at the blonde, “Who are you and where is the girl I slept with last night?”

Peridot chuckled, “I’m right here, Lapis. Same person as before.”

Lapis sat up and looked down at Peridot suspiciously, “You’re acting weird.”

“Do you want breakfast?”

“... Sure.”

Peridot prepared them a heavy breakfast of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs while Lapis showered and got dressed in a pair of Peridot’s boxers and one of her t-shirts. They sat down together and ate quietly for a while. Peridot ate twice as much as Lapis had gotten for herself before setting down her fork and looking up at the older girl, who was still working on her pancakes.

“You look nice in my clothes.”

Lapis glanced up at her, “Are we flirting now?”

Peridot shrugged, “Just making an observation.”

“Well, you’re a good cook.”

Peridot blushed and rested a hand on her full belly, “Yeah well… you know what they say. Never trust a skinny chef.”

Lapis cocked her head to the side and spoke around a mouthful of pancake, “You’re really self conscious about that, huh?”

The short girl shifted awkwardly in her seat, “Well, it’s a relatively new development. Metabolism changing with age and all that.”

“I think it’s cute. Better for a girl to have a little meat on her bones if you ask me.”

Peridot frowned and raised an eyebrow, “Consider yourself the exception to that rule?”

Lapis shrugged, “Not really. My job is just essentially a 5 hour long workout routine that I have to do twice a day, 6 days a week, every week of the year. You could call Tuesday my rest day, but I’m usually just doing the same sort of stuff, so the only real difference is that I’m not getting paid for it.”

“I suppose that’s fair…”

“Seriously though, you look good. The chub is refreshing if anything. So many people make a huge deal about being in perfect shape, but it’s pretty much all bullshit. The gym rat types are always the ones that insist on going hard and then get exhausted 2 minutes in or find some way to accidentally drop me because they’re trying to show off how strong they are and end up severely underestimating how sore I made them.”

Peridot snickered, “Wow, thanks. Good to know I’m better than that sort.”

“Oh, you’re  _ much _ better than them.”

“I, uh…” she rubbed the back of her neck nervously, “Thanks…”

“You really don’t know how to take a compliment outside of sex, do you?”

“It’s easier when I’m focused on something else.”

Lapis nodded and finished the last of her food, “I’ll give you that. Anyway, I ought to get going. I have work today.”

“Right, right of course. Um, do you need anything else?”

Lapis stood up and smiled, “No. Thank you for this. You’ve been a wonderful host, Peri. Same time tonight?”

Peridot blushed, “Oh! Yeah, sure!”

Lapis put her trench coat on over Peridot’s clothes and winked, “I’ll see you then.”

Peridot waved as Lapis left and shut the door behind her. After a few minutes, when the sound of Lapis’s car had completely faded away, she opened the door back up, grabbed her coat, and stepped out onto her front porch. She pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her coat pocket and lit one up, inhaling the smoke and holding it in her lungs as the faint dizzy feeling set in and her muscles started to relax. She exhaled slowly and slumped back against the door. What the hell had she gotten herself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to [MasterArchfiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend) for beta reading this chapter after I read it about a million times and needed a fresh pair of eyes to stop me from that deciding I hated it and wanted to just scrap the whole thing.

Peridot was jolted out of her glazy eyed stupor by the feeling of her phone buzzing in her pocket. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes before looking down at her open laptop that was currently playing an old episode of Camp Pining Hearts. She frowned and paused the show, before taking her phone out of her pocket to check it.

Peridot stared blankly at the text on her screen for a long time before she was actually able to read and process the words. A second message showed up just as she managed to make sense of the first one.

(2:47 pm)  **Amy** : you still off on weekends?

(2:52 pm)  **Amy** : gonna leave me on read?

She shook her head to clear it of sleep and readjusted her glasses before responding.

(2:52 pm)  **Dot** : Sorry. I got distracted.

(2:53 pm)  **Amy** : you didnt answer my question

(2:53 pm)  **Dot** : Huh?

(2:53 pm)  **Amy** : do you work on weekends?

(2:54 pm)  **Dot** : Oh.

(2:54 pm)  **Dot** : No. I don’t.

(2:55 pm)  **Amy** : great! youre having lunch with me tomorrow

(2:55 pm)  **Dot** : I am?

(2:55 pm)  **Amy** : yes

(2:55 pm)  **Amy** : ill pick you up

Peridot frowned and locked her phone, sliding it back into her pocket. She unpaused Camp Pining Hearts and let herself get drawn back in by the show. The blonde sat on her couch, half asleep with her favorite show playing in front of her until the evening set in and her stomach growled. She looked up from the screen and sighed at the darkness of her living room before getting up to switch on the lights and grab herself some snacks from the kitchen. She sat back down on the couch and opened a family sized bag of chips to munch on while she continued to semi-watch Camp Pining Hearts. Peridot wasn’t sure how long she had been sitting there by the time her hand reached the bottom of her second now empty chip bag, but the realization of how much she had eaten was enough to get her to pause the show again and at least pick up her trash. 

She closed her laptop and went out to the porch to light a cigarette. Peridot stood in the cool air, taking long drags off of her cigarette and staring out into the dark night with a blank expression. The world seemed completely still and quiet aside from the occasional croaking frog and chirping cricket. She took her phone out of her pocket to check the time and noticed that she had an unread message.

(12:45 am)  **Lapis** : I’m coming over.

She cursed silently and typed out a quick response with one hand as she put her cigarette out with the other.

(12:56 am)  **Dot** : See you soon.

Peridot walked back inside and hung her coat up beside the door, going down the hall to her bathroom so that she could brush her teeth and wash the lingering taste of cigarette smoke from her mouth before Lapis arrived. She paused to look at her tired reflection in the mirror. There were dark, heavy bags under her eyes, now far too obvious to be obscured by her glasses, and her hair was even more of a mess than usual, she also knew it was probably repulsively dirty, even if that wasn’t very noticeable at first glance. She sighed and tried to fix her hair a bit, combing her fingers through it and running water over her hand before patting down the parts that were sticking up in the back. She thought for a moment about how to make herself seem at least a little bit less like she had just crawled out of a dumpster and opted for using a couple of spritzes of cologne right before a knock came at her front door. She took a deep breath to steady herself and left to greet Lapis who was standing on her porch in the same trench coat she had worn the night before. 

Lapis stepped inside and smiled down at Peridot, “Good to see you again.”

Peridot nodded and shut the door, “Likewise.”

The taller girl gave her a confused look, “Are you wearing cologne?”

Peridot adjusted her glasses and turned to start walking toward her bedroom, “A little.”

Lapis followed closely behind her, “How come?”

She sighed, clearly a bit frustrated, “Do I need a reason?”

“I guess not. Are you feeling alright?”

Peridot looked back at her and glared, “Yes. I thought we weren’t playing 20 questions today.”

Lapis stopped to stand in her doorway with a frown, “We’re not, but you’re acting weird. Weirder than you were this morning.”

Peridot took off her pajamas and set her glasses on the nightstand before going to lay back in her bed, “I’m fine. Are we doing this or not?”

Lapis raised her eyebrows at the short girl’s odd behavior, “Uh, yeah, sure. Hang on.” She dropped her trench coat to the floor and walked over to get on top of Peridot, “Are you ready?”

Peridot smirked up at her, “Born ready, Lappy.”

Lapis rolled her eyes, “Don’t call me that.”

She leaned down and kissed the younger girl gently. Peridot brought her hands up to rest on Lapis cheeks as stronger hands explored her chubby body, rubbing and squeezing the soft fat before traveling down to her hips. Lapis slid one hand under the waistband of her boxers but then stopped and pulled back from the kiss when the other girl didn’t seem to react.

Peridot looked up at her with a confused face, “Why’d you stop?”

Lapis’s eyebrows knit together in concern, “You look exhausted, Peridot…”

The blonde girl groaned, her frustration rising again, “So? Who cares? I told you, I’m fine.”

Lapis shook her head and sat back, removing her hand from Peridot’s boxers, “No. I said I wanted us to make each other feel good. I don’t think sex is going to make you feel good right now.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Well, you’re pretty obviously not into it!”

Peridot flinched hard.

Lapis sighed and ran a hand back through her hair, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just… you’re not having a good time. I can see that. I’m not having sex with you if you don’t want it.”

The younger girl suddenly looked very small, “But y-you want it…”

Lapis frowned, “No I don’t. Not like this.”

Peridot folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

The blue haired girl paused for a moment before she spoke again, “Do you still want to cuddle?”

Peridot blinked up at her in surprise, her voice tentatively hopeful, “Wait, seriously? You don’t want to go home?”

Lapis curled up beside her, “Nah.” She wrapped her arms around the chubby girl’s waist, “This is good.”

Peridot laid her head back and stared up at the ceiling as Lapis traced small looping patterns on her skin. Her breathing slowed and her eyelids drifted shut as Lapis began to hum softly. She found the gentle touches to be more relaxing than she had expected and soon the two of them were laying together comfortably in near complete silence. 

Eventually, Peridot spoke up in a tired voice, “Hey, Lapis?”

“Yeah?”

She yawned, “Do you wanna play 20 questions?”

Lapis snorted, “Sure.”

Peridot put one arm around the older girl’s shoulders and pulled her in closer, “Okay. Question one: Why are you doing this?”

“You seemed sad.”

She frowned, “And? People feel sad all the time. You have no obligation to be with me when I do.”

Lapis shifted to look up at her, “It would be mean to leave you alone when I knew you were upset.”

“Hm… Alright. It’s your turn.”

“Why do you look so tired?”

“Because I  _ am _ tired.”

Lapis rolled her eyes, “Okay, why are you tired then?”

Peridot shrugged, “Didn’t sleep last night.”

“How come?”

“I don’t think you understand how this game works.”

Lapis smiled faintly, “Fine. Ask your next question.”

“Question two: Why did you give me your phone number?”

Lapis’s smile faltered, “You don’t have any self confidence do you?”

“I’m beginning to think you’re breaking the rules on purpose, Lap.”

“Right, sorry. I gave you my phone number because I liked having sex with you and I wanted to do it again. I didn’t think you would come back to The Temple.”

“You’re probably right about that.”

“Why are you really wearing cologne?”

Peridot sighed, “Do I have to answer that?”

Lapis nodded, “If you want to play by the rules, yeah.”

“I haven’t left the house today.” She shifted uncomfortably, “Or showered. I haven’t really done that in a few days actually. I didn’t want you to be put off...”

“Okay. Your turn.”

“You… You’re not grossed out?”

“Is that your question?”

“I- uh, no. Sorry. Question three: What did Amethyst mean when she said you weren’t known for being gentle?”

“Oh. Um, well most people just don’t come to me looking for that sort of thing. Usually, if someone is specifically requesting me it’s because they want to be dominated and… hurt.”

“Do you like hurting them?”

“It’s not your turn.”

“Fine. Go ahead.”

Lapis hesitated, “Do you have depression?”

“I…” Peridot sighed, “Yes. Yes, I do.”

Lapis sat up and held out her hand, “Come with me.”

The shorter girl frowned and took Lapis’s hand, “Where are we going?”

“The bathroom. Okay, I answered you honestly, so that was your fourth question.”

Peridot got up and followed Lapis to the bathroom, “Hang on, that’s not fair.”

“Too bad, I have another question. Will you shower with me?”

Peridot blushed, “W-What? I thought you said you didn’t want-”

“I don’t. I didn’t ask if you would have sex with me. I asked if you would shower with me.”

“I… I guess so.”

Lapis smiled, “Great. Fix the water so it’s comfortable for you.”

Peridot turned on the shower and adjusted the temperature before they both got undressed and stepped inside together.

Lapis stood behind Peridot and placed her hands on the girl’s pale, freckled shoulders, “Sit down.”

“What?”

She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the top of Peridot’s head, “You heard me. Sit down.”

Peridot sighed and sat on the floor of the shower, “Wow, thanks. This makes such a big difference.”

Lapis rolled her eyes at the sarcasm and picked up a bottle of shampoo, “Close your eyes.”

“Okay?”

She squirted some shampoo out onto her hand and started to work her fingers through Peridot’s wet, unruly hair.

The younger girl stiffened at the touch, “A-Are you washing my hair??”

“Yup.”

“I can do that myself, Lapis!”

Lapis tilted Peridot’s head back into the flowing water and massaged her scalp as the shampoo started to rinse out, “Relax, Peri. Let me help.”

Peridot sighed and pushed her head back into Lapis’s fingers, “Fine. Question five: Why are you so good at this?”

Lapis increased the pressure of her massage and watched as the tension started to drain from the chubby girl’s body, “Good at what?”

Peridot let out a low noise that sounded almost like a purr and mumbled, “That... w-with your fingers…”

“Oh.” Her voice was genuinely surprised, “It’s just something I’ve picked up over time I guess. I usually do it to help my clients calm down and feel safer when they need aftercare.”

“’S really nice…”

“Well I’ve gotta stop for a moment right now, but I’ll keep doing it in just a second.”

Peridot whined when Lapis took her fingers away, despite the warning, but once they came back to lather her hair with conditioner she relaxed again.

“What’s your favorite color?”

“Green…” Peridot leaned her head back and opened her eyes slightly to look at Lapis, “What’s yours?”

Lapis chuckled and tilted the short girl’s head back up, “Blue.”

Peridot moaned softly as Lapis continued to massage her head.

The older girl smirked, “Is this turning you on, Peri?”

“A little bit…”

Lapis rinsed the conditioner out of Peridot’s hair and took her hands back, “You can stand up now.”

Peridot whined, “Do I have to?”

“Well, it would make this next part easier.”

She sighed and stood back up. Peridot suddenly felt a loofah being pressed against her back and had to fight the urge to make a comment about how she was perfectly capable of using a loofah on her own, choosing instead to just try and relax, letting the taller girl actually help her. Eventually, she was turned around so that Lapis could wash her front and she took a moment to look at the blue haired girl in front of her. Even with her currently blurry vision, she could see that Lapis’s tanned skin was littered with even more hickeys than the night before, and they were standing close enough to each other that it was easy to tell just how toned she was, looking damn near perfect and making Peridot feel more than a little frustrated with her own body. As she was watching the ways Lapis’s arm muscles shifted while she worked, flexing and relaxing with every different movement, Peridot’s eyes trailed upward and she finally registered the deeply bruised bite mark on Lapis’s shoulder. She had originally written it off as a particularly aggressive hickey, but she could tell now that it was much worse than that.

Peridot looked up to meet the taller girl’s eyes, “What happened to your shoulder?”

Lapis tensed and glanced at the injury briefly before looking back down at Peridot and speaking in a carefully guarded voice, “Rough customer. She insisted on going harder than usual.”

Peridot frowned, “Harder than usual? You’d been with her before?”

“Lots of people come by more than once. It’s not that strange.”

She almost continued to press the subject, but the image of Lapis’s chilling glare from the night before flashed through her mind and that was enough to shut her up.

They stood in what Peridot felt was an awkward silence until Lapis set the loofa down and smiled warmly as if nothing strange had happened, “Okay. You’re all done.”

Peridot blinked up at her, “Oh. That was fast. Uh, thank you. I… I really appreciate it.”

Lapis reached around the other girl and turned off the water, “No problem. Want to get dried off and go lay back down?”

“Yeah. That sounds nice.”

When they got back to Peridot’s room, Lapis insisted they switch positions so that Peridot was laying on Lapis’s chest. The chubby girl had protested at first, but Lapis got her to change her mind by saying it was easier to massage her head that way. Lapis stayed awake, running her fingers through Peridot’s soft blonde hair and humming to her until the younger girl finally started to snore quietly, confirming that she had fallen asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied past rape/non-con elements

Peridot shot up in bed, breathing heavily and digging her nails into her skin as she clutched one hand to her chest. Her eyes darted anxiously around the dark room, trying to make sense of her blurry surroundings. She screamed and jerked away harshly when a cold hand came to rest on her shoulder. She whipped around to see a shocked looking blue haired girl sitting up behind her. It took a few moments before she slowly started to recognize where she was. Her breathing returned to a normal pace and the expression on her face softened as she began to settle down.

Lapis carefully reached out to touch the trembling girl’s shoulder again, “Are you okay…?”

Peridot nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat, “I’m fine. Sorry about that.”

“What… what happened?”

“Nothing. It’s not important. You should go back to sleep.”

Lapis frowned, “What about you?”

Peridot got out of the bed, “I’m gonna go outside for a little bit. I’ll be back.”

The taller girl watched as Peridot tugged on a pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt, “Are you sure? I can come with you if you want.”

She shook her head, “No, get some rest. I’ll just be on the porch. I need a little fresh air.”

Lapis sighed and laid back down, “Alright. Try to be quick?” She gave Peridot a half-hearted smile, “It’s a lot colder here without you.”

“I only need like 15 minutes, I’ll be back soon.” She picked up her glasses from the nightstand and left the room.

Peridot grabbed her coat from beside the front door and went out to the porch. She sat down on the cold concrete and leaned back against her house as she lit a cigarette. She inhaled deeply, but the sudden influx of smoke burned in her throat and she had to suppress a coughing fit, her eyes watering as the air choked out of lungs. She grumbled to herself and wiped her eyes before taking a much slower drag from the cigarette, sighing contentedly when the smoke went down smoothly. She rested her head back against the wall and closed her eyes, trying to piece together what she could remember from her dream.

A rough grip on the back of her neck forcing her into an aggressive kiss. Sharp teeth biting down on her lower lip hard enough to draw blood. A strong hand wrapping around her once thin wrist and guiding her fingers to places she didn’t want them to go. Bright, piercing amber eyes staring into her soul. A gravelly voice moaning and begging for more beneath her. She shuddered and reopened her eyes.

Peridot looked down at the cigarette hanging loosely from between her fingers and saw that it had burned almost the entire way down while she had been lost in thought. She sighed and smoked the rest before taking another one from her pack and lighting it. She stared off into the distance with the cigarette between her lips and tried to focus on the sounds of nature, the way her lungs felt as she breathed in the smoke, and really anything else she could think of that wasn’t the dream. When the door creaked open beside her she was about halfway through her sixth cigarette. 

She glanced up at Lapis standing above her in her trench coat and frowned, “I thought you were going to sleep.”

“I thought you were coming back in 15 minutes.”

“I…” She looked away, “I lost track of time…”

“It’s been like an hour.”

Peridot shrugged.

Lapis shut the door and sat down beside her, “So you smoke, huh? Didn’t really think you were the type.”

“It takes the edge off.”

“Takes the edge off what?”

Peridot grimaced and shook her head, “We’re not playing 20 questions anymore, Lapis.”

Lapis frowned, but she didn’t push it and instead just chose to watch quietly as the blonde finished her cigarette. Once she was done, they went back inside and Peridot hung up her coat before turning to face the older girl.

“Can you fuck me?”

Lapis raised her eyebrows in surprise, “Uh, well, yeah, you know I  _ can _ . Do you want me to?”

Peridot nodded, “Yes.”

“Alright. Let’s go back to bed then.”

When they got back to her bedroom, Peridot got undressed again and set her glasses down before getting into bed. Lapis shrugged off her trench coat and climbed on top of the other girl, trying to ignore the lingering smell of cigarettes. She recognized it as the same brand Jasper smoked. 

“You sure about this?”

“Yeah. Just.. be gentle.”

Lapis smirked and leaned down so that their noses touched, “I always am.”

Peridot chuckled, “Tell that to Amy.”

“Fine, I always am  _ with you _ . Is that better?”

The younger girl smiled and reached up to cup Lapis’s cheek, “Much.”

Lapis kissed her softly and brought her hands up to squeeze Peridot’s breasts, “You’re so beautiful.”

Peridot sighed contentedly and leaned her head back against the pillows as Lapis started to kiss down her neck. She left feather light kisses on the pale skin beneath her lips until she reached one of Peridot’s aroused pink nipples. She took the nipple into her mouth and slowly circled it with her tongue, sucking on it occasionally and savoring the noises Peridot made. The blonde girl gasped and moaned as Lapis gently massaged her other breast. She switched sides to give both breasts equal attention and slid her free hand over Peridot’s soft tummy and down between her thighs to tease her. One finger brushed over her clit and the short girl bucked her hips almost immediately. Lapis hummed against the nipple in her mouth and a shudder ran down Peridot’s body. 

The blue haired girl lifted her head to look at Peridot and smiled at the blissful expression on her face. She moved up and whispered in the younger girl’s ear, “You’re doing so good, Peri.”

Peridot moaned and Lapis leaned down to kiss her while she slid her fingers between slick folds and teased at the blonde’s entrance. She pushed one finger into the girl underneath her and pumped it in and out along with the slow, methodical pace of their kiss. She continued drawing quiet sighs and soft moans from Peridot’s lips and taking her time to work the short girl up until all the tension finally drained out of her pudgy body with a gentle orgasm. Lapis wiped her hand on the sheets and laid down, pulling Peridot up so that her head could rest on the taller girl’s chest.

“Feel any better?”

Peridot mumbled a confirmation and snuggled up closer to Lapis. The older girl smiled and threaded her fingers through clean, fluffy hair, carefully massaging the blonde girl’s scalp.

Lapis spoke softly, “You did really good, Peridot. I’m proud of you.”

Peridot sighed and looked up at her, “Lapis… Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I thought you said we weren’t playing 20 questions anymore.”

Peridot propped herself up, pulling away from Lapis’s hands, “I’m being serious.”

The taller girl frowned, “Do I need a reason to be nice to you?”

“I just don’t understand…”

“That’s okay. I mean, there’s not always a reason for everything, y’know? Sometimes stuff just happens. But hey, at least this time it’s something good, right?”

Peridot laid her head back down, “Right… yeah. Thanks, Lapis.”

Lapis wrapped her arms around the younger girl, “Anytime, Peri. Can we go back to sleep now? I still have work later today and I’d rather not fall asleep on top of a client.”

Peridot snickered, “Yeah, we can do that. Sorry for waking you up.”

Lapis shrugged, “Eh, it wasn’t so bad. I did end up getting sex out of it.”

The blonde girl smirked, “Is that all I’m here for?”

“That was the agreement.”

Peridot blinked up at Lapis, glad to find that the blue haired girl’s focus was on the ceiling, before settling down and closing her eyes, “Right…”


	5. Chapter 5

Peridot heard the doorbell ring in the same second that her phone changed to show the time 12:00 pm. She stood up and opened the door only to be tackled to the ground by Amy in a hug.

“Ugh!” She shoved the curvy Latina girl up, “Get off! You’re gonna crush me!”

Amy laughed and rolled off of the blonde girl, “Yeah, right. Maybe a few years ago, but you’re not that tiny anymore, Dot!”

Peridot groaned and stood back up, brushing herself off, “Thanks for the reminder. Just be careful, jeez.”

Amy stood up and took Peridot’s hand, preparing to drag her outside, “Come on! I feel like I haven’t seen you in forever! Let’s go!”

Peridot grabbed her coat with her free hand as she was tugged towards Amy’s car, “Okay, okay! Slow down!”

Amy let go of her hand and they both climbed into the car, Peridot letting out a sigh of relief, “I just saw you Wednesday night, Ames. We went out to dinner with Steven, remember?”

“That was, like, a million years ago! Now buckle up! I’m not having you practice poor vehicular safety on my watch!”

Peridot grumbled to herself and buckled her seatbelt, “It’s not that important…”

Amy rolled her eyes and pulled out of the driveway, “You wouldn’t say that if it was someone else not being safe.”

Peridot shrugged and looked down at her hands.

Amy glanced over briefly and frowned, “Oh, come on. Don’t be that way P-Dot. We’re gonna have a good time today, I won’t have you moping around the entire time.” She shook her head and sighed, “I knew Lazuli would leave you like this… I never should’ve told you about her.”

“What?” Peridot looked back up, “This has nothing to do with Lapis.”

“Ha! Like I’m going to believe that. I don’t know why I thought passing her number along was a good idea. I guess I was just excited for you to actually get some.” Amy looked at her friend as they pulled up at a stoplight, “But clearly that’s not all that’s happening. What’s she doing to you, man?”

Peridot blushed and glared at the other girl, “She’s not doing anything!” She crossed her arms defensively, “What’s it to you anyway?”

Amy frowned and turned her attention back to the road, “Don’t get mad at me, Dot. I’m just trying to help, you know that.”

Peridot huffed and looked out the window, “Whatever.”

They spent the rest of the ride in silence until Amy parked the car and looked back at the blonde girl beside her, “We’re here.”

Peridot got out and followed Amy into the restaurant without a word. They were led to a table and a waiter came by to take their drink orders almost immediately. Once he was gone Amy propped her elbows up on the table and rested her chin in her hands.

“I’m not spending this entire meal in silence with you Dot.”

Peridot sighed and folded her hands in her lap, “Fine. What do you want to talk about?”

Amy raised her eyebrows, “Uh, you? I thought that was fairly obvious.”

Peridot fidgeted with the fabric of her jeans, “What about me?”

Amy rolled her eyes, “Seriously? About you and Lapis! What’s going on there?”

“You’ve got a real one track mind, y’know?”

“Only when you’re being all cagey like this.”

Peridot sounded frustrated, “I don’t see why it matters.”

“It matters because you’re upset. She’s obviously hurting you.”

“She’s not doing anything, Amy! We’re just having sex!”

Suddenly the waiter cleared his throat. Peridot blushed furiously and quickly picked up the menu to hide her face, feeling grateful that Amy had chosen a restaurant they were familiar with so she didn’t have to try and think about what she wanted.

The waiter looked between the girls awkwardly before he spoke, “Are you two ready to order, or would you like a few more minutes?”

Amy glanced at Peridot hiding behind her menu briefly before looking up at the man beside them, “I think we’re ready.”

Amy waited for Peridot’s face to return to its normal pale color after they ordered before continuing to probe, “That’s all you’re doing?”

Peridot nodded.

“Okay, well… is she any good?”

Peridot stared at her in disbelief, “No, Amy, the professional sex worker is horrible in bed. Yes, of course, she’s good!”

Amy snickered, “Okay, fair enough. I really didn’t think you’d be into her kind of work.” She smirked playfully and leaned forward over the table, “I guess trauma really does make you kinky huh?”

Peridot blushed again and kicked Amy’s legs under the table, “Shut up! That’s not funny!”

Amy laughed and leaned back, raising her hands up in surrender, “Alright, alright. I’m just messing with you. Seriously though, you told me you were looking for someone gentle, sue me for being a little surprised.”

Peridot frowned, “She’s been plenty gentle, thank you very much. You know, it was kinda shitty of you to recommend her to me if you didn’t think she’d actually be gentle.”

Amy sighed, “Yeah… I know. In my defense, I never thought you would really go through with it.”

Their waiter walked by and placed down their plates without a word before speed walking to another table. Peridot immediately dug in, eager to end the conversation.

“You’re gonna give yourself a stomach ache eating like that.”

Peridot shrugged and continued to shove food in her mouth. Amy rolled her eyes and started to eat her own food at a more reasonable pace.

Once Peridot finished she leaned back in her chair and placed her hands on her full stomach, “Ugh… I need to step outside for a few. Meet me at the car when you’re done?”

Amy shook her head and started to wave down their waiter, “Nah, I can take the rest of this home. I want to join you.”

Peridot groaned, but inevitably relented and waited for Amy to pay the check before they both went outside. Peridot took out her lighter and cigarettes, passing the box to Amy while she lit one up for herself.

Amy took a cigarette and handed the box back in exchange for the lighter, “I can’t believe you still smoke these. They’re cheap as shit. I know you earn enough money to buy a different brand. It’s the least you could do for your lungs if you aren’t going to quit.”

Peridot scoffed and inhaled the smoke, “You’re one to talk about quitting.”

“Hey, at least I only do it socially these days. But I’m not saying you have to quit. This brand is just ass.”

Peridot shrugged, “Been smoking them forever.”

“Exactly!” She paused to cough from the burning feeling of poor quality smoke in her lungs before clearing her throat and continuing, “You’re not 14 and stealing a couple of bucks out of your mom’s purse for Jasper anymore. You have an actual job. You can afford something better.”

Peridot flinched at the mention of Jasper’s name and stared off ahead of her, “I like these ones.”

Amy sighed and finished her cigarette, “Yeah, sure, let’s just get you back home. I need a nap.”

Peridot nodded and tossed her cigarette butt into a nearby ashtray before climbing into Amy’s car.

Amy dropped Peridot off at her house and left after reminding the blonde girl to be careful about hanging out with her coworker. Peridot walked inside and flopped down on her couch. She pulled out her phone and opened up Lapis’s contact to send a text.

  
(2:04 pm)  **Dot** : Are you coming over tonight?


End file.
